Living with the Bad Boy
by mehansa12
Summary: Astrid's life is in a word difficult. Bullied in school for being a straight A student. Her home life isn't any different. She spents half her life at her uncles due to her parents traveling. Hayden's life at school is amazing. Girls swoon over him. His family owns the world famous Haddock Inn. He is the heir to company. Home life? Amazing. At least that's what everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup's POV

The bell rang signalling that the school was over. Well at least now I can have some peace and quiet until that idiot of a father returns.

"HAYDEN! Wait up" a high pitch really irritating voice screamed across the hall. Great.

I turned around on my heel to see a blonde running over to me. When she stood next to me she had a big smile. She was around 5"8. She wore a short light pink skirt and a white tank top. She looks like a Barbie doll to be honest.  
I also remember flirting with her in Chemistry, but I don't really like her.

"Yes" I said in a serious voice

"Can we hook up tonight, I can show you an amazing time" the girl said winking and I barely knew.

Is she serious, can she not realize that people actually need some peace and quiet.

"Listen Cassie"

"It's Rosa"

"Whatever, look I've got a life that I need to be getting on with so it would be nice if you never talk to me." I know it's harsh, but sometimes people need to back off.

"What about the flirting?" Cassie or Rosa whatever her name is on the verge of crying.

"It's just entertainment you should know that by now"

"But Hayden you need to start dating. You should follow Snotlout's example and start dating."

"I would never date blondies like you, if I would ever date someone she'd be naturally beautiful and smart."

Tears ran down her cheeks. People who were around and heard our conversation started laughing at her. To be honest I couldn't care less she practically asked for it by asking me. This school should really know that I don't do dating. Sure, I've kissed girls, but it was either the neck or the face, but without any contact with the lips. I'm not going to give my first kiss to some random slut, now am I?

I turn around on my heel and made my way towards the parking lot. Getting inside my black and red Lamborghini was making the girls squeal for no apparent reason, but I love the attention I was getting. Especially since I get none at home. I was driving out the car park when my phone decided to ring. Picking it up I saw _hi_ m calling me. I picked up the call with hesitation.

"Yes" I said with a monotone voice

"Hiccup, I want you home now!"

"No! Why should I?" I asked getting angry

"I have to tell you something son so come home quickly"

"Tell me what you want to tell me now, is mum there."

"No son, but you need to..."

"Oh, cut the son crap and I'll come home whenever I like. Just like you dad. You always wanted me to be like you so here I'm being like you!" I cut him. There was a silence on the other end, but I know he hasn't hung up.

"Son, I'm working you know that" he said making it sound like it's my fault.

"Yeah, so coming home drunk shows me you were working. Also, FYI every time I'd call you to come home you'd tell me to piss off!"

"Hiccup…"

"So, I'm telling you now piss off!"

With that I hung up then threw my phone to the backseat and made my way to the petrol station. Making my way inside the shop I pulled my ID. I grabbed a brandy bottle and made my way towards the till. After paying I made my way towards my beautiful baby. Don't get me wrong I love my black motor bike, Night-strike it's my girl, but my car has always been fragile to me.

I parked my car as I made myself to the one place that I can have peace in. This place is quite hard to find considering its covered 360 degrees with trees and lush greenery. This place is beautiful. When mum and dad actually gave a shit about me we would come here and spend quality family time. Now she's working and he's working. No one is talking in the house just because their new baby died.

I took the brandy bottle out and starting taking sips out of it.

They can come home drunk and late, but I can't what is this shit about?

Finishing the bottle, I was tipsy, but not drunk. I'm fully aware of my surroundings. I picked up my bottle and made my way towards the car. The sky was darkening by the minute. I was getting late, but I didn't care. I'm 18 now nearly finished my A 'levels and can't wait till university because I didn't want to stick around for long.

The drive was long and silent. The only thing that kept running through my mind was what my so-called father wanted to talk about. I pulled my car to a halt and I made my way to my parking space in their mansion. My father is a business man with the biggest hotel around the world and I was to inherit it. I actually didn't mind that, but that's not exactly what I wanted.

I got out of the car and went inside the house to the living room. The living room was big with a big chandelier in the middle. We had a black L shape couch with two love seats either side of them. The living room was quite spacious, but I like it that way because it gave me space to dance along with my Wii. However, that is a secret I can't have everyone knowing. The schools very own bad boys love to dance now they can't know that, can they?

My what a surprise! Today ladies and gentlemen both my mum and dad are home. After how many years you ask? Well after exactly 3 years. Now look at them all lovely dovey and all cuddly like 3 years ago, never happened.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked sternly

"Hiccup your home!" Mum said obviously excited about something

"Sit son we got to tell you something" I nodded and cautiously made me to one of the love seats and stared at my father.

"Honey I'm pregnant!"

My whole world just shut down at that point. She's pregnant! This is what happens after you finish grieving about one you get another. For fucking three years I've been neglected, disowned and clearly hated. And what's worse is that She's pregnant. Sure, their only 37, but still their going to neglect me even more now. You know what I don't care! Have your fucking baby I'm going to leave soon anyway.

I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh, you're having a baby that's just out of the world, have fun being pregnant and all. Congratulations. Hopefully it's a boy so you could have the son you always wanted. I'll be up in my room.

I ran up the long spiral of stairs and made it to my room. I slammed the door shut and laid down in my bed. Tears blurred my vision.

 _No! No, I'm not crying! Over a stupid thing. No need to waste them._

I don't care, all I have to do is hold on a little while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid's POV

Hi, my name is Astrid Melody Hoffreson. I live in the mansion in the far side of Berk, which is pretty far from my school which is known as Berk Academy. My parents are famous lawyers and they travel around the world taking a lot of cases so that means I have to stay at uncle Finn's house most of the time. Now uncle Finn is really nice and he cares so much about me, but he always asks about my friends to a point that I have to make friends up. Yes, I'm from a rich family, but I'm a nerd and don't really have a friend because I dedicate myself to my studies and nothing else.

Right now, I'm driving in my blue Citroen to my place because dad asked me to come home quickly and that means that I'm not able to visit the library. Also, the tone he used when he called me home isn't a very good so I have a feeling that I'm not going to Like this.

As I turned to my drive way and parked the car in my spot to see all my suitcases outside the door along with my parents.

 _"What the hell is going on!"_

I went up to the front door and saw my mum and dad locking it. Okay now I'm confused. Then it clicked.

"Am I staying at uncle Finn's?"

I asked in a concerned voice. They can't keep doing this to me. I'm 18 for Thor's sake! I'm going to university next year and they don't leave me alone in the house. It's just for a few weeks as well. Seriously, the have major trust issues. Don't get me wrong I love them with all my heart, but this is pathetic.

"No Darling you're going to stay at friend's house because uncle Finn's gone on a trip with his friends." Mum took my bags and brought them to my car and asked the butler to put the luggage in the boot.

"Who is this "friend" you're talking about?"

Mum turned around and smiled at me.

"You'll see"

"Why does that instill me with so much confidence" I rolled my eyes and open my car door.

"You'll be fine princess, just follow our car." Dad said for the first time since I arrived. He opened the backseat door and got inside the back seat with mum. My parents have their own personal driver for some weird reason when they both could drive.

"Somethings just never change" I muttered to myself and started the car and drove behind my parents one because I have no idea where I'm going.

It took us half an hour to get to this friend's house. I've never seen this house ever in my life and this supposed friend was their best friend. I mean how in Thor's name is that possible. Oh, dear Odin now I'm talking to myself. I've completely and utterly lost it.

"Princess hurry up, we are getting late"

"Coming"

I came out the shock and then walked towards my parents while absorbing the outside features of the huge mansion. The beautiful pathway with a fountain in the middle. The mansion had been beautiful etched, the design was just beautiful.

When my dad knocked on the door a man and women opened it. The man had big muscles and a big cherry red beard, he was also big so he looked out right terrifying. The woman however, was thin with beautiful dark auburn hair and to match she had the most dazzling emerald eyes. They both seemed kind and friendly well apart from the man's scary look.

"Hello Steve, how are you doing?" The man, who appeared to know my dad, asked while holding his hand out.

My dad took the man's hand with a big smile and replied. "Good, good Stoick, you?"

"I'm doing great"

"Ingrid, Steve why don't you come inside" the women spoke for the first time we've arrived.

"Sorry we can't Valka, we have to leave ASAP, but when we come to pick her up we'll stay a little longer promise and you know how I don't break promises." Mum said with a sad smile.

"I definitely know about your promises Ingrid and I can't wait to catch up with you. It's been so long." The woman named Valka said with an excited glitter in her eyes.

"Bye for now princess we'll see you in a couple of months"

"Okay bye daddy!"

I smiled and waved. I'll see them in a couple of months. I'll get to know about these nice people in a couple of months. I'll get to know how they met and why I haven't known about them in these couple of months.

Yes, in a couple of months.

WAIT?!

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS!" I shouted out only to realize that my parents are gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup's POV

The world has stopped. My mind clouded with the thoughts that's running through my mind. Pregnant. My mum's pregnant. I'm going to be big brother again. Are they going to just going to forget about her? She was my sister. How could they just forget about her? Anger. That's all I ever feel when I think about mum and dad. I've been in my room for three hours and I'm not bothered to go downstairs.

"Hiccup come downstairs son."

"Leave me alone mum." I rolled my eyes and laid back on my bed

"We have a guest sweetie, please come downstairs." mum pleaded

I sighed and walked over to my door and opened it to find my mum standing with a hopeful face.

"Fine!"

I ran down the stairs with her walking down slowly. Of course, She would she's pregnant.

"Who is it that I have to meet?"

I looked around the living room to see a blond chick sitting on the love seat. When our eyes met, she had this look of recognition in her eyes while her jaw was dropped. I smirked remembering the school nerd.

"What are you doing here?"

"Living" was my reply.

I smirked "What are you doing here?"

She blushed while looking down to the floor "I'm staying for a couple of months until my parents return."

Irritation crossed my face as I turned to look at my parents.

"First pregnant and now this?! Am I not that important enough for you to tell me that this annoying nerd is coming to live with us? Oh, right I forgot you're too busy for me. So, sorry for forgetting that. Adopt her why don't you and let me leave!"

Mum's smile disappeared instantly and she slapped me. SHE SALPPED ME! "Clam down Hayden Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! You have no right to drag the poor girl into whatever things you accuse us for. We are looking after her..."

"Clearly because you'll be needing practice am I, right?" I asked holding my now probably red cheek.

"We are doing a favor for our friends okay, we are your parents and we don't have to explain ourselves to you!" Mum said in a stern voice.

"When have you ever? Neglected remember, You two don't give two shit about me. You know what I hope you have a happy life with that baby. And hope you both are happy with looking after this nerd because in a few months I'm out of here and never returning."

With that said I went to my room making sure to slam the door very hard. I don't even understand why I bother anymore. Why the heck am I trying? They are clearly getting the child they always wanted. Six years ago, they brought home my beautiful baby sister. Now six years later she's gone and it's my fucking fault. I didn't protect her.

 _No Hayden stop crying! Stop! Stop! Stop! Guys aren't supposed to cry like chicks. Stop being a girl and man up. It happened three years ago, get over it._

I can't. She was my everything.

A knock on the door brought me out of my trance.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted

The door opened and great the nerd came inside.

"What?"

She came inside the room and grabbed a chair and sat in front of me. What the hell is she doing? She then pulled out a bag and stretched her hand out to me.

I gave her a confused look. She blushed and placed the bag on my cheek. The cheek my mum slapped me on. She kept blushing. Cute.

 _Where did that come from?!_

"Sorry, I didn't know that I was meant to come here. My parents are lawyers who get cases around the world. So, I normally get left behind with uncle Finn, but apparently, he's gone on holiday so my parents asked yours if I could stay for a couple of months."

"I didn't ask for your life story blondie." I smirked when she blushed more.

"Sorry." She looked down upset or something. Might as well know her name if she is living with us.

"What's your name nerd?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a nerd. And I'm Astrid Melody Hoffreson." My, my where did this confidence come from?

"Does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Does your cheek hurt?"

"Oh, it only stings a bit nothing I'm not used to, but it's the first-time mum ever laid a hand on me. So, shocked nonetheless."

"Your mum is right you know?" She said looking upset.

"You don't know anything!" I snapped " you don't know who I am..."

"Yes, yes I do. You are Hayden. The player that goes around kissing girls and bringing them to your bed. And let them warm up your sheets. Your Hayden Haddock everyone knows you."

Even someone as smart as her believes this. Who cares, I don't care what she thinks.

"whatever, just stay away from me!"

She stood up and walked out my door smiling. What the heck? She popped her head back into my room.

"Bye Hayden, see you later."

 _What the heck?!_ _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid's POV

After a minute, I arrived the nice lady named Valka went upstairs, few minutes later a guy runs down the stairs while Valka walks down slowly. I looked at the guy, he had auburn hair that looked shiny and smooth. I have this weird urge to touch it. He wore a smirk on his face, but his eyes were saying a different story just for a moment before it turned cold. And my, his eyes were a mesmerising emerald green and I so badly want to touch them to see if they are real. I blushed when he caught me staring at him. It was then I realised this was HAYDEN fudging HADDOCK! What was this womaniser doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked confidently.

"Living" was his reply.

He lives here! That means these kind, generous people has Hayden for a son. I feel so sorry for these people.

He smirked "what are you doing here?"

I blushed furiously realising that I questioned him in his own home. "I'm staying here for a couple of months until my parents return."

As soon as I finish speaking his smirk fell and Irritation flashed across. I actually was scared of him. "first pregnant and now this?! Am I not important enough for you to tell me that this annoying nerd is coming to live with us? Oh, right I forgot you're too busy for me. So, sorry for forgetting that. Adopt her why don't you and let me leave!"

Pregnant! Whose pregn... Oh, Valka is pregnant. Why is Hayden overreacting? How dare he call me a nerd. Just because I love studying and I actually want to have a successful career unlike some really disrespectful human beings. A slap brought me out of my trance. Serves him right for talking to his mother like that. But why does Hayden saddened face, that only lasted for a second, made my heartbreak. He's the bad guy here.

"... I'm out of here and never returning"

Hayden ran upstairs probably to his room and slammed the door. Wait! Where is, her going? Why isn't he coming back?

"I hit him. Stoick I hit him! what have I done." Valka cried.

Stoick hugged Valka "it's alright Valka, you know we've all been living in a bad time and it effected Hiccup the most."

"He loved her so much, he broke when she left." Valka said nearly chocking on her words.

I honestly feel sorry for them. Maybe Hayden was nice and when his girlfriend broke up with him and it must've broke him or something. It still doesn't explain why he treats his parents like this though. It's unacceptable!

"Just give him time Val." Stoick said soothingly.

I felt so sorry for them "Shall I go check on him."

Valka looked at me with her tear stained face "I'm so sorry that you had to see and hear that."

"It's alright I'm used to his way in school."

"You know him?" Stoick looked confused.

"Yeah, I mean he is Hayden Haddock Mr. bad boy, player. I'm sure you know your son. He has never bothered me personally, but that's because he is into those bimbos with a cake full of makeup in our school."

"He wasn't always like this." Valka argued, I smiled and nodded.

"I'll go speak to him." I went to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Taking a bag, I put some ice inside and made my back to Stoick and Valka.

"It's the first door on your left" with that I smiled and made my way towards the stairs and ran upstairs and outside his bedroom door. I raised my hands which was curled into a fist and knocked the door. a few seconds later I heard a "go away."

I went inside his room. To my surprise, it was so neat. His bed was made properly with his dark blue duvet across his bed neatly with a white sheet underneath and a dark blue pillow. He had a book shelf full of books. Not a speck of dust. I went inside and grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. I then pulled out the ice bag and stretched her hand out to me.

"What?"

He gave me a confused look. I blushed at what I'm about to do and placed the bag on his cheek. The cheek his mum slapped him on. I kept blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't know that I was meant to come here. My parents are lawyers who get cases around the world. So, I normally get left behind with uncle Finn, but apparently, he's gone on holiday so, my parents asked yours if I could stay for a couple of months." I said feeling like I needed to give him the reason I'm here.

"I didn't ask for your life story blondie." he smirked when she blushed more.

"Sorry"

"What's your name nerd?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a nerd. And I'm Astrid Melody Hoffreson" I was enraged. _Alright I'm a nerd, but he doesn't need to know that._ How dare he, he's lucky I don't want to hurt his pretty eyes. So, instead I decided to change the subject.

"Does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Does your cheek hurt?"

"Oh, it only stings a bit, nothing I'm not used to, but it's the first-time mum ever laid a hand on me. So, shocked nonetheless."

"Your mum is right you know?" I said looking upset.

"You don't know anything!" he snapped "You don't know who I am..."

"Yes, yes I do. You're are Hayden. The player that goes around kissing girls and bringing them to your bed. And then let them warm up your sheets. You're Hayden Haddock everyone knows you."

Of course, I know him. Everyone knows him.

"Whatever, just stay away from me!"

I stood up and walked out my door smiling. Before I left I popped my head back into his room.

"Bye Hayden, see you later" I said ever so sweetly

I closed the door smiling to myself and my face heating up for some reason.

 _Just you wait Haddock I'm going to find out what your problem is._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, first of all I'm sorry this took so long. Second, I know the chapters are short. I can't really change it because I have this written somewhere else so, I can't really change the chapters. That's it really, and sorry again.**

 **Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

Astrid's POV

I walked downstairs slowly to where Stoick and Valka were talking quietly while holding their hands together.

I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I just couldn't help myself.

"I told you telling him will be a bad idea Stoick" Valka stated in a concerned tone.

"And, so is not telling him and him finding out by himself Valka. He's just really hurt Valka and we both know that he blames himself for this no matter what we tell him." Stoick replied.

 _What was Hayden's fault?_  
 _Maybe he blames himself for losing his girlfriend. He probably cheated on her and misses her. He deserves it._

I think I should announce myself. I cleared my throat and walked towards them with a smile on my face.

"How was he?" Valka questioned me as I stopped. Concern and worry, written all over her face.

I smiled and nodded "he's fine, just a bit grumpy, but then again when is he not."

"Astrid he's wasn't always like this you know?" Valka whimpered

I sighed "then please will you tell me what's wrong with him. Maybe I can help him!"

Stoick put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile "He will tell you if he trusts you"

"But, we barely meet eye to eye here and he doesn't even talk to me at school."

Valka smiled softly "you shouldn't worry yourself dear he'll come around, come we'll show your room for the next few months."

"Do you know how many months exactly?" I asked nicely.

Valka and Stoick looked at each other and gave to a apologetic looks "Sorry dear they didn't say when exactly since they weren't sure, but you are welcomed here anytime."

This is what I want my parents to be like. Why can't Hayden appreciate this? "Thank you so much, this is really amazing and I hope I'm not causing you any problems."

Stoick smile at me "Oh don't mind Hiccup, he'll get used you being around and just you watch he'll be really upset when you leave."

 _Yeah real upset he couldn't get me to warm his bed._

But I couldn't say that to their faces so I just smile nodding. They returned the gesture and walked back downstairs while I closed the door and leaned against it sliding down. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in my hands.

 _What am I going to do?_  
 _This is worse than staying at uncle Finn's. How the hell am I supposed to live with the school's very own bad boy. I mean our school's is at the top across the Archipelago. Hayden probably have to pay annually because he's not the study for exam type of guy._

 _Months. I can't stay here for months! What am I suppose to do?_

 _I want my parents to come home, why can't we be a family?_

A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and wiped my tears. After dusting imaginary dust of my clothes while getting up I opened the door to see Valka and Stoick looking worried.

"We are so sorry dear, but we've been called in to work. You can order the dinner. Have anything you want we'll leave the money on the table next to the front door." Valka explained looking ashamed.

"What about Hayden?" I asked

"He knows what to do when we are out, so don't worry about him. He normally orders pizza even though it not good for him." Stoick replied.

I offered them a smile "well that okay then, don't worry about me and Hayden's here as well so I'll keep him company"

Valka's smile broadened and gave me a quick hug "You're a sweet girl Astrid"

With that said Stoick and Valka rushed to their room and within minutes they came out. They dashed down the spiral staircase and shouted a quick 'bye' and went out the door.

"Are they gone yet?" came a slightly nasal voice.

I turned around to see Hayden standing by his bedroom door.

"Yes" I squeaked and made my way downstairs.

"Were are you going?" Hayden shouted out from the top.

"It's what 6:00 my favourite programme is on in ten minutes so, I'm going to find a T.V. in those ten minutes." I went out of his line of sight while gaining.

I heard footsteps and they were approaching me fast. Warm fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist while sending shivers through my body.

 _That's odd. Am I getting a fever because it wasn't hot in here while ago._

"Hold your horses princess I'll show you where the T.V. is although I'm pretty sure dad had all the bedrooms fitted with flat screen ." I saw Hayden smirked when heat crept up on my cheeks and neck. He carried on walking forward still holding my wrist, which soon became him holding my hand, leading to what appeared as the living room. I blushed even harder.

 _I quite like him holding my hand. It's warm and gentle. Wait what? I'm going mad. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Here you are princess." Hayden's voice brought me out of my crazy and weird thoughts.

 _Huh. Why is he keep giving me nicknames?_

"Why do you keep giving me nicknames?" I voiced my particular thought.

With a smirk and sitting down next to me he replied "because I want to, got a problem with that princess?"

Oooo, how I want to punch that smirk off his irritating face. He's really lucky he inherited his mom's dazzling forest green eyes.

I decided I'm going to be the better one in this conversation and ignored him. I picked up the remote and put doctor who on. Matt Smith A.K.A the eleventh doctor is the most funniest man on earth oh, and his beautiful green eyes.

 _Do I have something on people with green eyes?_

Just as the doctor who theme song came up the pig next to me shouted "BORING!"

 _Oh yes I'm definitely sure now that he's lucky he has those mesmerising green eyes attached to him._


	6. Chapter 6

Hayden's POV

I heard my parents and Astrid coming upstairs as I was laying in my bed. Great she has to have the room next to me. I ignored them and went back to my thoughts. They were all filled with _her_ beautiful face, how she used to say my name, her first word, her first step and they always lead to that dreadful day. The beautiful memories of her gets clouded and her scream overtakes them. I always remember what she said with her last breaths.

 _"Hicc no forget me, I lowe you and Hicc no be sad. Bye bye Hic"_

I squeezed my eyes shut as tears brimmed in them as I remembered that beautiful smile she gave me before she left. The beautiful smile that would light my day, the beautiful smile I enjoyed seeing every morning, the beautiful smile that gave me a purpose.

 _No! I'm not crying , she's gone and never coming back and it was all my fault. I'm strong, I'm not weak. I will live with my failure, my failure to this family and to her. I failed to protect._

I wiped my eyes dry roughly when I heard my parents shouting something out and soon after that a slam followed. Guess they are gone. See what I mean, no matter what's going on they are always away for their jobs.

I got up from the bed and went inside my bathroom, that was attached to my bedroom, and washed my face so that Astrid doesn't notice that I've been crying. I'm not going to look weak in front of that nerd. Especially that nerd.

After wiping the water of my face I opened my door to see the nerd standing outside her door.

"Are they gone yet?" I asked, even though I already knew.

She turned around and squeaked "Yes" before making her way downstairs .

"Were are you going?" I shouted out without moving from my original spot.

"It's what 6:00 my favourite programme is on in ten minutes so, I'm going to find a T.V. in those ten minutes." she replied as she went out of my line of sight. I frowned, doesn't she know there's a T.V inside her room. Stupid nerd. They way she moves around is like she's an princess head held up, straight back and shit.

She probably doesn't known since the T.V comes out from the bed headboard. Dad probably forgot to mention that. Sounds like the jerk to forget something as important as T.V.

I ran down the stairs wrapped my fingers around her wrist while sending shivers through my body.

 _Is a window open._

"Hold your horses princess I'll show you where the T.V. is although I'm pretty sure dad had all the bedrooms fitted with flat screen ." I smirked when I saw her blush and resembled a tomato. I carried on walking forward still holding her wrist, my fingers slipped further apart we got so we ended up holding hands and this caused her royal highness to blush even more.

"Here you are princess." I spoke, and by the looks of it brought her out of her thoughts

 _princess seems fitting for her. oh, and lets not forget nerd._

"Why do you keep giving me nicknames?" she asked with a frown in her face.

With a smirk and sitting down next to her I replied "because I want to, got a problem with that princess?"

She gave me a glare that she probably hoped would scare me, but in reality she looked so cute.

 _wait what?! what's wrong with me. Cute! when have I ever described a girl like that._

I was curious to what she wanted to watch so badly. After a few minutes her programmes started with this little girl praying to god or something, but I zoned out. When the Tardis showed up though I realised that this little nerd is into doctor who. Just as the doctor who theme song came up I decided to voice my feelings about the show, and mainly to annoy her so, I shouted "BORING!"

If looks could kill I would be six feet under. I saw her create a fist with both her hands.

"Could. you. SHUT UP!" she said with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only telling you how I feel about this show." I grinned

"I don't care, go away if you find this boring, but let me watch it in peace." She instantly looked back at the T.V concentrating on every single words that is being spoken by the actors. Such a nerd.

I got up and walked to the kitchen while grabbing the house phone and dialling my favourite pizza place. After two rings they picked the phone up.

 _"Hello this Dragonmania Pizza"_

"Hi, this Hayden"

 _"HAYDEN!"_

"Yeah hi Mark, can have two of my usual please?"

 _"Sure Hayden, you having someone over, one of the boys?"_

"No, Mark it's this girl that my parents offered to take care of while her parents are away while doing their jobs."

 _"Okay two peperoni with chicken and mushroom coming up. And this girl sounds like she has the same problem like you. On the parents area wise."_

"Yeah, but she has a better life Mark anyway I've got to go. I'll see you later."

I sighed after putting my phone down. Mark knows what happen to our family, he was my counsellor and well when I wondered into Dragonmania Pizza he told me he has a passion for food, mainly pizza, and only became what he was because his parents wanted him to be. So this was his hobby and part time job. He along with, my dad's best friend, Gobber helped me out when I was in depression. My parents didn't care at all they only care about their problem, but never me. I always live by "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" and that you have to get up by yourself, there are no one to pick up your pieces and no has your back"

I shook my head and made my way to the basement. Once I'm inside the basement I took of my shirt after switching the lights on. Grabbing my boxing gloves and putting them on I made my way towards the boxing bag hung to the ceiling.

I punched the bag. Each punch filled with so much force and stopped containing my anger . Anger at myself. My mind flashed with the images of her laying on the floor. Each time I punch the bag her last moments rushed to my mind. That's when the dams burst. I punch harder and harder, but I felt my knees weaken.

 _I can't do this, I can't do this._

I collapsed to the floor crying. It's not fair! I want her back. I want her back, she was mine to protect and I couldn't even do that.

 _It's all my fault._

 **Astrid's POV**

Half way through Doctor Who the door bell rang.

"HAYDEN CAN YOU GET THE DOOR PLEASE!"

I wait a few minutes the door bell rang again and there was no response from Hayden.  
I groaned while pausing the show and made my way to the door.  
Outside was a guy holding two pizza's.

"Geez Harden you do eat a lot." I mutter under my breath, but clearly the guy in front of me heard.

"Hi, I'm Mark from Dragonmania. Hayden ordered one for you as well." the guy who was apparently named Mark responded to me.

I smiled and grabbed the money Valka and Stoick had left and handed it to the guy.

"Thank you and keep the change."

"I'll see you in the next delivery then ma'am"  
The guy offered a smile and left the mansion through its iron gates.

After I closed the door with two pizza's in hand made my way to the kitchen. But Hayden was no where to be found.

 _Where the heck was Hayden?_  
 _Why did he buy me a pizza as well?_  
 _I didn't tell him to._

I searched the enter bottom floor, but I couldn't see Hayden. So I opted to the top floor. I searched for him for nearly an hour in both floors, but never wasn't here. This house is huge. Just how rich are these people, I mean I swear they have around forty room just in the bottom floor.

 _Where are you Hayden?_

 _Wait why do I care so much._  
 _It's probably because it's his pizza too. Yeah that sounds right._

I sat back in the kitchen when I heard a odd sound coming from below. It sounded like a strangled cry.

 _Hayden._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I had a reason. I haven't had any breathing space to do anything other than work. So I'm sorry this took long. Hope you enjoy this anyway.**

Astrid's POV

I rush towards the basement since the noise was louder there, but it seems to be muffled.

 _Is he hiding someone down their?_  
 _what if it's that girlfriend that he can't get over?_  
 _WAIT!_

 _AM I LIVING WITH A KIDNAPPER?_

I smacked forehead and slowly crept downstairs towards the basement. When I made it to the bottom floor I noticed that the lights were switched on. They were dim, but I still could make out the bits and bobs that are kept here clearly. I walked forward, but froze as soon as I stepped on something soft.  
Relief washed over me when I looked down, and saw Hayden's shirt.

 _What is this doing on the floor?_

I thought as I picked it up and walked forwards, and that's when I heard someone sobbing. I walked through the shelves which formed a small corridor area and entered the middle of the room. As soon as I did the sight in front of my eyes, broke my heart.

 _Why is he crying?_

Each step I took towards him broke my heart, I moved right next to him, but he didn't see me since his face was buried in his arms. I didn't want to scare him, but I can see that he needs someone. When I was crying like this I only ever wished to have someone by me, but I didn't so I'm going to give him a shoulder to cry on. I know I wanted to know what his secret was, because I was curious, but now I want to know because I want to help. I knew this bad boy thing was just a façade he kept to bury the reality of the world. I knew what that felt like. How do I that his secret has anything to do with this? Well he kept repeating that everything his fault, which I'm pretty sure isn't. People always have an tendency to blame themselves when things go wrong. That much I've learnt.

I ran a hand through his hair and kneeled to his level. When he looked at me I saw his beautiful forest green eyes blood shot with tears still streaming down. I felt a small tug in my heart. It pained me to see him this way and my own water work started. I'm crying, I can't stand it when he is crying. Gone was the cocky, arrogant, egotistical bad boy instead here laid a small auburn haired emerald eyed boy who has become a victim of one of the world's cruelties.

"Hayden?" I whispered while running my hand through his hair. When he looked up the broken look spoke so much to me even if he didn't. He didn't have to. I understand that people like to keep their sadness buried where no one can see their vulnerability. I'd be a liar if I said didn't because I'm all to familiar with the cruelties the world could hand out to people. I'm a victim myself.

He flung himself to me and buried his face in my neck and cried. I didn't know what to do so I kept running my hand though his hair and whispered soothing word in his ear.

"It's a...a...all m...m...y fa...ult!" he pulled his hair while I was holding him.

"It wasn't your fault Hayden" I told him softly. I didn't know if it was or not his fault, but I didn't know what else I could tell him.

"My fault!" he shouted.

I didn't flinch, but it broke my already broken heart more. I don't even know this guy, but then why do I feel so sad that he's this upset?

Why do I feel like I want to take all his pain away?

 _Why?_

I don't understand.

I wrapped my arms around him pulling him in tighter while rocking back and forth trying to comfort him. He only broke down against me. His head on my chest as he cried hard.

* * *

I kept on rocking him for around half and hour. I didn't speak to him this whole time, I just carried on holding him, and worked on calming him down. His sobs finally ceased down hiccups. He slowly pulled away from my chest and looked into my eyes, I could see his hurt for moment before his emotions were replaced with his expressionless bad boy façade. I didn't care about that anymore. I slowly leaned towards him and wiped his tears away from those beautiful eyes. After I finished he did the same to me. I looked down blushing crazy.

 _Why am I blushing?!_

"Thank you for holding me Astrid, and I'm sorry" I looked up to eyes and all I saw was a glimmer of hope in his eyes, an it vanished as fast as it came. I smiled and gave him a small a nod.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked because he truly didn't need to be sorry, I understand.

"Because you probably didn't want someone like me, especially me, crying on you." I looked at up at him in shock. Only to see his cheeks tinted red.

Is he blushing?

Oh my gods he's blushing! I honestly didn't think it was possible for him to blush.

"You're sorry for that!" I don't know why, but I laughed out loud and pulled him in for a tight hug.

I needed to change the subject, because I couldn't let him be sad anymore.

"Let's go upstairs okay because I'm hungry and that pizza is waiting for us to eat him. We shouldn't keep him waiting." I said whist I was hugging him. I felt a rumble from his chest as it shook.

He's laughing. I loved the sound of his laugh for some reason. I felt my heart flutter and my stomach doing flips, the nice kind.

It's adorable.

 _Wait! what?_

 _That's right I'm officially gone mental._

"Yeah let's go upstairs" he said afterwards while putting his shirt on.

 _Huh. Now how did he get his shirt?_

We both stood up and ran upstairs because...actually I don't why. When we reached the kitchen he took the pizza, and put it in the microwave while I sat down on the table.

A piece of my hair fell on my face so I started playing with it "are you okay?"

Hayden looked at me with a small sad smile "Yeah a little bit, but I know I can't ever be okay fully." Hayden turned around when the microwave beeped, and took the pizza then placed it beside me.

I didn't feel like sitting on a chair so I stayed. Hayden dragged a chair next to me and sat down.

"But you aren't telling that to anyone, as far as you're concerned this never happened." he smirked.

I want to slap him again.

"If I were to as you said 'my friends' only the school library books would know your secret" I replied to Hayden. He just looked at me with a sad smile.

"You don't have any friends?" Hayden asked.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at him. "Tell me Hayden who would want to be friends with a nerd?"

Hayden smirked and looked at me with glistening eyes "Well princess, the question is who wouldn't?

I finished the pizza slice I was currently eating, and I jumped down from the table then grabbing my box I turned to Hayden. "Everyone" I quickly replied and then went to the living room to watch the rest of Doctor Who.

I don't need friends. I'm going to study and make my parents proud. Make myself proud at what I accomplished.

Having friends makes life complicated. They ask questions and would want to know all my secrets, but my secrets can never can come out and I don't ever want to remember them. They have to be boxed up, locked somewhere far away in my brain because I'm still scared of them.

I closed my eyes while inhaling shakily while closing my eyes,and pulling my legs to my chest as I exhaled.

Only one thought ran through my mind.

 _I don't need friends._


	8. Chapter 8

"Hayden's POV

"I just sat there watching her leave the kitchen in shock. I couldn't believe it. She doesn't have any friends. How does she survive school?

 _Wait! Why do I care? It's her problem._

"I finished my pizza and checked the time on my phone, which laying on top of the table.

"It's 7:15, her stupid programme should be finished by now. I stood up and made my way to the living room to see the nerd still watching her programme. Nerd. She probably fucking paused the video. I can't watch or do what I want in my own house. Great. Just great. I groaned loudly she looked at with raised eyebrows.

"I jumped on the couch taking a seat beside her, and looked at her "Why are you still watching this?"

"Because the pizza guy disturbed me, I've got to watch this. It only comes once a week. Every Thursdays" I gasped and she rolled her eyes.

"You mean I've got suffer every Thursday for the next few months!" I smirked at her.

"While giving me a mocking glare she placed her hand on her forehead then lean her head on my shoulder. "Sadly, this is the last one until Snoggletog. Why? Why does this world hate me so much?" She fake cried while putting her legs on top of the arm rest on her side.

"Oh how sad, I should send them the most expensive gift I find to thank them for the mercy they are showing me, they made my Snoggletog!" I shouted smirking looking at her shocked expression.

"Hayden how could you!" she screeched punching my shoulder. Man she had a punch.

"Hayden how could you!" I mimicked her earning a another punch.

"Stop that Hayden." She mumbled not liking the fact that I was mocking her.

 _Can't this girl get a joke._

"Fine, fine we should sue the producers for causing such distress to your lovely head." I said smiling down at her.

"Haydennnnnnn!" she squealed and burst out laughing.

 _What did I say?_

"Let's play a little game" I said after her laughter died down.

"Without letting Astrid give her thoughts on his new found idea Hayden brought out two remotes out, then set the T.V settings to his Wii. He selected 'Find you there' by 'We the Kings'. Hayden held one of the remotes out towards Astrid gesturing her to take it. She nervously took and gulped.

"I don't know how to dance" Astrid looked down shyly.

"Just copy the guy that appear in the screen. Haven't played with a Wii before." Hayden smiled.

"No, I don't have time to play. I have to study to get straight A's"

"Nerd." I mumbled to my self smirking, but she clearly heard me.

"She punched my shoulder and got ready as the song began.

"As the hours passed they danced, sang and laughed.

"And she tell me she doesn't know how to dance, she fricking beat me every single time. She had the highest points out of both us. Can't play my ass.

Normal POV

"Unbeknownst to the laughing friends, if you can call them that, the front door opened and three figures entered the house. They were startled by the sudden noise since they were used to an quiet house.

"What's that Stoick?" Valka asked while gripping onto her husband's arm tightly. She looks as if she was about jump out of joy.

"The three figures walked over to the living room and heard the roaring laughter that now filled the house. Stoick, Valka and one of their best friend Gobber stood there in utter shock.

"YOU ARE A FUNNY NERD!" Hayden laughed loudly while holding his stomach. Now both remotes on the floor.

"Astrid managed to stand up holding both her sides "you" haha "Mr bad boy is" hahaha "a dork"."

"Hayden mocked gasped loudly holding a hand to his chest "Mwah a dork, you wound me princess, I thought you loved me."

"Oh I see what you're doing, and I don't like it Mr bad boy."

"It's not my fault I have all the girls fall on knees when they see me." Hayden flicked his hair dramatically.

"Oh my Mr hotness my name is Rosa will you hook up with me? pretty please I just can't handle your hotness. I'm such a slut!" Astrid mimicked the girl who Hayden turned down earlier today.

"That girl never understand the word no, but now I know your secret." Hayden replied smirked.

"And what that Mr bad boy?" Astrid raised her eyebrows at Hayden.

"You think I'm hot" Hayden said with a wide smile.

"Astrid blushed so hard that she resembled a tomato "Do not"

"Do too"

"DO NOT" before Hayden could blink Astrid grabbed a pillow from the couch and started hitting him in the face. Hayden lost his footing when Astrid jumped on him while hitting him.

"Hey, hey, hey stop" Hayden shouted while laughing for the umpteenth time today, Astrid just continued hitting him with an angry expression, but anyone who would look at them closely they would see she trying to hold her laughter.

"Hay is for horses Mr Haddock." Astrid replied coolly, and continued hitting him.

"When she didn't stop Hayden held her waist, and pulled her down to the floor with him hovering over her. Then Astrid laugh rang out in the house as Hayden started tickling her. They still didn't realise they had an audience staring at them in shock.

"Will you stop now princess?" Hayden asked while smiling widely

"Oh" haha "my Thor, yes I give" hahaha "up"

"Hayden smiled and laid beside her and both of them just started at the ceiling.

"This is the first time I laughed this hard in years" Hayden broke the silence first.

"This is the first time I laughed this hard in years as well" Astrid replied, and they both looked at each other and just smiled.

"You're alright Hoffreson" Hayden spoke.

"You too Haddock" Astrid said copying Hayden's tone.

"Stoick, Valka and Gobber slowly moved backwards and moved towards the kitchen.

"I told you Stoick the moment they saw each other this evening, I knew she will keep our Hiccup happy like he used to be. He hasn't laughed this much since the accident" Valka said bouncing on her seat.

"Calm down Valka, remember you are carrying a baby." Stoick reminded his wife gently with a warm smile making its way to his face.

"Sorry Stoick I'm just excited." Valka replied shyly.

I know Valka, but we can't be here when they come here, you know Hiccup doesn't show any emotions to us. Always cold and drinking." Stoick sighed and looked down.

"The lad look so 'appy tonight, I'm sure 'e'll come around again Stoick." Gobber added looking hopeful.

"I hope for his sake" Stoick smiled at his new found hope.

"After few minutes has passed the house was filled with silence again. Both Gobber and Hayden's parents were confused.

"Weren't they laughing a while ago." Gobber asked.

"Valka moved towards the living room again and laughed quietly. She gestured her husband and Gobber. What they saw brought a little bit more hope in their hearts. Hayden and Astrid had fallen asleep in each others arms. Valka grabbed a blanked folded on top of the couch, and covered Hayden and Astrid.

 _This was the night after three years Hayden slept peacefully without his nightmares plaguing his mind._

 _This was the first night after three years that didn't plague Astrid with nightmares tonight she slept peacefully knowing that she was safe. No one would hurt her again. She's safe._


	9. Chapter 9

**Next morning**

 **Astrid's POV**

Ugh what time is it? Don't I have school today? Actually, who cares, my pillow is really comfortable right now. I'm not going to move anytime soon. I hugged my pillow tighter, it's so warm, cuddly and soft.

 _Wait pillows can't be warm._

I felt two hands pull me closer and bury something in my head. I slowly open my eyes, but shut them right away to block away the sunlight that was seeping through the drapes. After a few minutes I began to slowly open my eyes and froze. I'm cuddled up to Hayden fricken Haddock. I tried to wriggled out of his grasp. The key word being tried. He just pulled me closer so, I did the only thing I could.

"Arrgh get of me!" I screamed as I pushed his face away from me waking him up in the process. It took only about a second, when he realized what he was doing he screamed moving away from me.

 _why the hell is he screaming? He's the one holding me!_

"Sorry, I didn't mean any discomfort." Discomfort seriously, is he kidding me. I huffed and made my way to my temporary room. I pulled my suitcase out, and pulled my towel then went inside the bathroom connected to my room. I never really had the time to admire my room, but as soon as I looked at my phone I decided that I would admire my room after school.

"Gosh school starts in half an hour, I'm going to be late" I muttered to myself as I rushed through my morning routine. I ran downstairs to the kitchen to see breakfast already made.

"Morning, sweetie how's your morning?" I smiled and sat down by the dining table.

"Morning Valka, I'm going to be late, but other than that everything is good. Where's Stoick?" I asked politely.

"Oh, he went to work, after Hiccup leaves I'm leaving? Valka smiled and sat by the table herself, but who's Hiccup?

"Hiccup?" I said out loud.

"Yeah, someone call me?" Hayden came into the kitchen like he has no care in the world.

"Hayden's nickname is Hiccup since he had a hiccup fit when he was five. Our family and his friends calls, and still do call him Hiccup." Valka explained finishing her breakfast.

My breakfast was craze cereal, so was Hayden's. I can't imagine him eating cereal.

"Yeah you breathe a word of it to anyone, you'll have trouble from me." Hayden smirked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he just smiled sheepishly at me. I smirked "aren't you worried that you're going to be late?" I looked back down at my cereal and started to finish it.

"Princess as you would normally have called me Mr. bad boy, you tell me would I care if I were late to school?" I rolled my eyes and carried on eating ' he so infuriating' I mentally thought.

When I finished my breakfast, I rushed to my car, and floored it to school. The parking was difficult since the whole parking lot was filled. So, I had to park my car in a supermarket parking lot next to my school, but this is going to make me a lot late. Once I got out of the car I ran, like my life depended on it, to school.

I am so dead

I quickly got my stuff from my locker, I was half an hour late to school because of stupid parking. School starts at 8:00 and now it's 8:30. I ran to the classroom, but stood outside the door then knocked on the door.

How the hell does Hayden do this?

"Come in" Mr. Grey, my math teachers voice came through the door.

I nervously open the door, and saw the entire class staring at me. That's when I saw him.

How the heck did he get into school before I did? I left before he did?

"Ah look who decided to join my class, why are you late to my class miss Hoffreson?" The whole class snickered at that comment, my cheeks flared. I was pretty sure I looked like a tomato now.

"Um I woke up late, then I couldn't find parking in the school's parking lot so, I had to park it in the supermarket then I had to rush from there to school. It was all Hayden's fault." I rushed out.

"Excuse me! Being late is one thing, but blaming another student for your mistake is an another. Detention Miss Hoffreson." The class laughed expect Mr bad boy himself who just smirked after Mr. Grey sated firmly.

"Detention?" Oh, gods there goes my records, I've never been given detention. HAYDEN!

"Yes, after school detention. You'll be joining Mr. Haddock and his friends there." Oh, will I now, it's sad to say they won't be here tomorrow at school.

I huffed and made my way to my seat which was now accompanied by this nerd. I walked all the way to the back, and took the only seat available next to the jerk.

"Is princess frustrated?" Hayden snickered

"Shut up!" I whispered loudly. Grabbing my books and pulling out my pen then started to take notes down.

As the class went on Hayden wouldn't stop pestering me. He would play with my hair, draw on my books, but doodles where amazing, he would start drawing on my hand that's holding the book down. He went far as pulling my chair next to his.

I took a quick look at the clock to see that I only had ten minutes to endure his torture.

"What are you doing at lunch or where are you?" Hayden asked playing with my hair.

"where I normally eat my lunch" I carried on doing my sums.

"Where is that exactly?" Hayden is starting to get really annoy me now.

"In the canteen, the far corner why? Hayden why are you annoying me? It's bad enough you made me late this morning, do want me to get into more trouble?" Hayden just chuckled and then started to do his work.

WTF?

"Miss Hoffreson, why are you disturbing Mr. Haddock?" Mr. Grey stood right next us now.

"No sir I wasn't me, it was him who was disturbing me. I swear." The girls snickered, and started to whisper.

No. Not again.

"She's such a loser, she thinks Hayden will take interest in her" The blonde girl known as Rosa laughed with her friends.

"Stupid bitch" her best friends Clara responded to Rosa.

"ENOUGH! Get on with your work Rosa." Mr. Grey looked at me a gave me stern look.

"I want to see both of you after the lesson." Mr. Grey walked back to his desk then kept starting at me.

I nodded, and held my tears in. I will not let them fall. I'm not weak.


	10. Chapter 10

Hayden's POV

After Astrid left this morning I left on my bike. I took all the shortcuts then parked in my spot. No one ever parks there because they know what will happen if they do. I made it to class on time, but realised that princess isn't here. Well she's late.

Half an hour later she came in, funny thing she blamed me in front of everyone. It was hilarious when Grey gave he a detention. She looked as if she was told that she was homeless. Only seat that was left was beside mine, when she took it I decided to annoy her, because I can. When there was ten minutes left, I asked where she takes her lunch, and once I got her answer I saw Grey coming towards us so I pretended to continue to my work, but in reality, I already finished. I watched as Astrid got in trouble, then those bitches started to whisper about her they really don't know how to whisper. When Mr. Grey left our table I saw that she was about to cry. My heart constricted in guilt when I saw the tears anchoring in her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

What the heck is wrong with me?

When class finished all the girls bumped into her should causing her to fall down. She looked as if she's used to this, but how come I've never noticed her before. She picked her stuff up and made her way towards the front.

Why doesn't Mr Grey do anything?  
"Miss Hoffreson, what is this nonsense? You're never like this." Grey demanded, and Astrid looked down to her feet.

"I actually did make her late this morning Mr. Grey." Grey just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Please enlighten me how this happened when you in the class before she arrived."

"Her parents left the country for work so, my parents are her current guardians. You must understand that she lives in my house until her parent come back. Yesterday night we kind of stayed up because..." Grey cut me off.

"Nothing inappropriate I hope" Astrid blushed at that statement.

"No, no sir you know my history, So I don't need to tell you the reason why I was upset. She was just comforting me that's all. We ended falling sleep in my living room floor. We woke up to having half an hour till school. I got here before because I took the shortcuts, she's new to those streets so, she didn't know about the shortcuts I take. The parking lot become full when school starts so that's why she was late." I confessed.

"Well, that unfortunate, but she was still disturbing you."

"No, actually that was me to, I just wanted to know where she was eating at lunch. I was disturbing her. She did nothing wrong. She is still is that school's perfect princess." I heard her mutter 'jerk', and I just smirked.

"She was still late so she still has to go to detention, and Miss Hoffreson I think I should tell Mr. Bludvist about the girls" Grey looked at Astrid waiting. She shook her head.

"No, no you promised. I don't care what they do Mr. Grey. It's alright."

"Alright you two off you go to your break then." Grey sighed and left the classroom, Astrid and I following him out.

 **~Lunch time~**

Astrid's POV

I sat at my usual table in the canteen and ate my lunch peacefully, but that all ended the whole canteen stop all the chattering. I looked up to see Hayden and his friends enter the canteen.

Such a bad boy

I smirked and shook my head. Hayden walked in front when we made eye contact he smirked. I simply raised my eyes, but the smirk still playing on my face. He stopped in front of me

"Prissy Princess is this seat taken?" His friends laughed at that comment.

"Yeah it is Mr bad boy, you see this book and all the other books have taken this seat." Hayden just chuckled.

"Well that's just sad, that the princess only has books." Wait, what is he doing?

"Don't you think so guys?" His friends only laughed.

"Hayden please leave this highly loner area because I don't want your jerkiness here. I just want to eat my lunch in peace." I went back to eating my lunch when Hayden and his friends sat next to me.

"Come now princess you know that you want company."

"Cuz, who is she?" Scott also known as Snotlout the school's jock asked.

"This is Astrid Nerd Hoffreson" I had enough of Hayden. I put my sandwich I bought from the canteen on top of its wrapper and punched Hayden hard.

"Oww, why would you do that?" I smirked

"My name is Astrid Melody Hoffreson, not what this jerk face said."

"Well anyone who can do that to Hayden is a friend of mine. Hi my name is Rachel and this is my idiotic twin brother Timothy, but you can call me Ruffnut and him Tuffnut." Ruffnut pointed at her brother and punched his shoulder. Her brother and her both had pointy chins, blue eyes and braided blonde hair.

A boy with short blonde hair, green eyes and a bit big introduced himself to me next. "My name is Freddie, but you can call me Fishlegs." He blushed when I just stared without blinking.

"I know your Scott, but you're known as Snotlout." I pointed at him all he did was smirk.

"See I'm famous." He said with a smug smile.

"yeah you're kind of known as the most annoying guy in school." Everyone in the table laughed.

"Yup we definitely are friends, wait until you meet Daniel and Heather they will love you." I wonder where they are.

"Where are they today?" Hayden smirked at me when I asked him.

"They went on holiday, they are coming tomorrow."

After that they went around the table telling me about themselves, and asked about me. I found out that Ruff and Tuff likes sharp 'pointy' things, Fishlegs loves collecting maps and books, Snotlout like to collect shiny things and Hayden loves horses. Weird at the end of lunch Hayden took my phone for ten minutes then gave it back. Overall, today's lunch was amazing. I like having them around.

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in a really long while. I think I can start updating here again, but I make no promises. And updates will be slow. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid's POV

Lunch was amazing, but the rest of the school was like normal apart from everyone was whispering how the school's most famous people sat with the school's loner. I only smiled and carried my day. However, when I realised that I was making my way to detention that smile slipped. My school records are going to have a big black mark sating that I had detention. Berk's University, the best University in the entire Archipelago. I stood in front of the detention room.

"Ah there you are Miss Hoffreson, grab a sheet from here and fill it in" Mr. Mildew said. I don't really like because he's so cranky all the time.

"It's a shame that you have to be here, don't let that happen again. Don't get influenced by these law breakers." Mildew said and looked at the paper in his hand I just stood there confused.

"Sir, they haven't broken any laws otherwise they would be in jail, but they are here because they problems in listening to school rules and find it amusing to annoy the teachers. Calling them law breakers is out of order sir." Mildew looked at me with a frown then stood up.

"What are you a lawyer?" I looked confused.

"My parents are so, yeah I do learn little things from them sir." I took a piece of paper from the front desk then with a smirk I walked towards the others, and sat down.

"Well dang girl I didn't know you had that I you." Ruffnut gave me a high five.

"What he said about you guys was out of order." I turned my chair around so I could face them.

Hayden had his eyes closed.

"Is he sleeping?" I flicked his forehead and he opened his eyes.

"No, no I'm not sleeping nerd" Hayden tried to flick my forehead, but I moved and kicked his shin.

"What with you and violence" I glared at him when he smirked.

Sometimes, just sometimes I feel like I want punch that smirk out of his face.

"Why are you always annoying me?"

"Why are you easy to annoy then?"

I kicked him again then punched his arm. I took my chair and turned it back to my table. Hayden laughed then sat next to me. I laid my head on the desk, and faced away from him, and started to answer my piece of paper Mildew gave me. I hate him, I mean who answers a question with another question. This man is so infuriating. And now he's fudging playing with my hair. What's his obsession with my hair?

"One you don't answer a question with another question. Two what's your obsession with my hair?" He didn't answer just carried on playing with my hair. I tugged my hair, but then he would take a different piece of hair.

"Your hair intrigues me." What that actual fudgenuts!

"How can my hair intrigue you? You know what actually I don't want to know because it's probably something stupid." I pulled all my hair away from him. Of course, that doesn't work because he manages to pull a piece out anyway.

"Hayden stop irritating my new-found sister!" Thank you Ruff.

"Aww, but it's so entertaining. Besides her hair is really soft." I just looked at him, glaring. I actually want to hurt him real bad.

"You did this on purpose." He tapped my nose and smiled as if what he did was wrong.

"Yeah and it's working, your glaring can put me six feet deep under."

I huffed and decided to ignore him from now on. "What do you guys do for detention?" turning my attention to my other new friends.

"Well, we normally joke around." That's when I realised that Fishlegs wasn't there.

"where's Fishlegs?" the others just laughed.

"Guppy legs doesn't like going against the teachers." Snotlout sated, but only to be hit by Ruffnut in the face.

"He's sensible unlike you guys then, very mature of him." Tuffnut just looked disgusted.

"What about you then? You're here" Tuffnut asked me.

"That's because Mr. bad boy decided to make me late this morning." Hayden just snickered.

"Did I tell you to snuggle into me." My cheeks flared. Well I'm a walking, talking tomato again.

"oooh what's this about snuggling?" Ruffnut kept on wiggling her eyebrows.

"It wasn't like that, he was the one holding me and pulling me while sleeping, didn't think Mr. bad boy loved cuddling." Hayden huffed and looked away from. I smirked at my small victory.

"Aww Hiccup getting all cuddly" Snotlout snickered

"Shut up Snotlout" Hayden hissed

You don't get your way always Haddock


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

Astrid's POV

Detention was nothing like I thought it was going to be like. I actually won't mind going to detention, but won't make any mistakes to get detention because I don't want to break my near perfect record. Mr. Mildew kept on making comments about Hayden and the rest because he thinks that they are law breakers, but I don't understand how when they haven't broken any law.

Right now, I'm walking my way to the supermarket to get my car. As I walk slowly because I was just fed up of running, my legs can't handle that right now. The street wasn't busy today, but I normally it is because I have walked down these roads before. I made my way to the parking lot, but what I saw the most horrific thing in my life.

 _No, not my baby girl!_

My beautiful blue Citroen had a Pitbull put in her tyres with a parking ticket. Great, just great this is exactly what I needed. The shop was closed, I completely forgot that the supermarket was closing early today. Ugh that means I must walk to the Haddock house.

 _Great. Just great._

I sighed, and plugged my headphone to my phone and started to make my long journey back to the Haddock house while listen to music. Half way through the journey a call interrupted my song. I groaned loudly, and I swear I scared the old lady walking in front of me. I pick up the call, but before checking who the caller was. It was an unknown number, but I picked it up anyway.

"Where the hell are you? My parents are ready to send a search party after you." Hayden voice rang through the phone.

"I'm on my way, I'm walking Hayden. My car got a Pitbull on it. I didn't have any of your numbers I forgot to get them." I stated. This also got me thinking.

 _How in the name of Thor did he get my number?_

"Wait how did you get my number Hayden?" I asked creeped out by the fact he has my number without my consent.

"When I got your phone at lunch I memorised your phone number" He said casually, as if that's a casual thing for him.

"Well, I'm nearly there. I walking after all." For a moment, I could hear anything from that side, and was about to cut the call, but only to be cut off by Hayden's screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WALKING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" just wow.

"Hayden quit screaming, and it's not the middle of the night. You're freaking out for no reason." I sighed, and kept walking.

"Where are you now?" Hayden asked calmer that before.

"Umm...Gronkel lane, I'm two streets away from your house Hayden." Why the hell is the bad boy worrying.

"Okay you keep walking forward. I'll be there in a few minutes." I was reject his offer, but he cut the call on me.

As I was walking along Gronkel lane I had the distinct feeling that I was being followed. The hairs on my neck and arms stood up on their ends. I began to walk faster; my shadow became two. Okay I know there's definitely someone behind me. Just before I could get lost in my fear Hayden stopped in front of me. I've never been relieved to see Hayden ever in my life than right now.

He came in his car, so I quickly got inside, and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay madam as soon as we get home you're getting all our numbers saved in your phone. I don't want my parent pestering about your whereabouts when I can be doing other important things." What the actual hell. I rather be out there with the stalker than listen to his shit. Actually, I won't.

"Well I didn't tell you to make it your job to come a pick me up. You offered, and cut the call before I could even reject." I looked away from because I really want to punch him now. "Actually, drop me here I walk I don't want to waste your precious time now do I."

It's only one street away I can handle it.

"Well it's too late I already wasted my time for you so shut up and be grateful."

 _Grateful. He put this on himself. I didn't fudging ask him to pick me up._

 _Why the heck does he care anyway._

The donkey pull the car next to his house. I got out of the car, and slammed his car door.

"Oi, watch my girl." I huffed and rolled my eyes went inside the house.

When I saw Stoick's and Valka's faces I knew I was in so much trouble. I nervously moved towards them. I knew I had given them a scare so, before they could start shouting I'm going to tell them what happened.

"Now I'm really sorry I came home late. Since I was late this morning I had to park my car in the Supermarkets' carpark. But I forgot that the supermarket closes early today. When came to get my car, I saw it had a Pitbull. I didn't have your numbers so I couldn't notify you. I started to walk here, but since you live far away from the school it took a few minutes." I turned towards Hayden who was leaning on the door with his famous smirk on his face.

"And I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'll make sure I'll never waste your time ever again."

Two small soft arms engulfed me in a tight hug. "We understand, but next time please don't scare us like that again." Valka said nearly in tears.

"These streets aren't safe when the sky starts to darken Astrid, here we have worte our numbers down. Save them on your phone. Call us anytime." Stoick stated.

"You call us anytime you want or need help, I promise you won't waste our time." Valka's hug tightens.

Hayden muttered something to himself, angrily I must add. He grabbed his keys and went out the front door after slamming it.

Valka sighed. And played with my hair with one hand while her other free hand was rubbing circles on my back.

"Why don't you go get shower and come down for dinner." Stoick said, you can clearly see the worry in the poor man's eye.

I smiled, and nodded my head. I grabbed my stuff and made it to my room. I laid back on the bed since I was tired from all the walking and running I did today.

Only one question played in my head.

 _What the hell happen to Hayden?_


	13. Chapter 12

Hayden's Pov

I grabbed my Jack Daniels from the bag in the back seat, and walked into the forest. The forest I visited nearly every single day. The forest that I came to after my father upset me after school yesterday. The only difference was now I walked further, to a place I haven't been in years. It held so many memories. Before she was born, and after when my parents gave an actual shit about me. A beautiful waterfall was flowing in front of me, rocks around the medium size lake the water fell into. The area was covered in grass, and a oak huge tree.

I walked towards the tree to see four carvings.

 _H+I and a heart around the two letters._

 _Mummy + Daddy+ Hayden+ Ivy will love and be a family forever_

 _Mummy+ Daddy+ Hayden with a heart around it._

 _V+S with a heart around the two letters._

The first and second one was when I was fifteen and my three year old sister Ivy. The third one was when I was three years with my parents. Finally, the last one was almost fading is of mum and dad when they were dating. This place have been special to our family, it's also where my parents got together. It holds so much happy memories of us as a family. Ivy, mum, dad and I, but now it destroyed that happy family left when my beautiful baby sister left us. It was my fault, I killed her, I destroyed our happy family. I destroyed everything, I ripped every essence of happiness in our family. _My fault._

I ran my fingers through the carvings, and kept staring at it. I slowly sat down under the big oak tree, looking around. Each inch of this place held so much memories. I opened my Jack Daniels and took sips out of it. She was my princess, she would run around, roll around the grass. She would make me join her weather I wanted to or not. She loved coming here.

~Flashback~

 _" Hayden play wiff me" She giggled when I pulled my tounge out at her and continued to lay down on the grass._

 _"No princess, I want to relax for little while."_

 _"NO! You done that. I wanner have a pony ride." I chuckled shaking my head, and getting up._

 _"Sweetie don't bother brother. He said no, he needs to relax after all the big exam he's been taking." Mum explained to Ivy. But by the looks of her face she didn't like that answer, her beautiful green eyes started to water._

 _"Now, now baby girl crying isn't going to make anything better now is it." Dad said trying to make things better._

 _"Let her cry Stoick, she needs to understand that she can't always get what she wants." mum glared at dad making me chuckle._

 _"Aww is my little princess unhappy? Did mummy say something my princess didn't like?" I asked while she nodded her head tears slipping out of her eyes on her rosy cheeks. I pulled her to me and quickly wiped her tears._

 _"Princess what have told you about those tears." I asked._

 _"They don't belong in my eyes" she smiled and I retuned the gesture._

 _"Exactly, come on I'll give you a pony ride."_

 _with that I was on my hand and knees, when I was sure she was sitting safely on my back I started crawling around on my knees._

 _"Both of you spoil her so much. She has you boys wrapped around her little finger." mum scolded us with a smile on her face._

 _"aww come on mum look at her adorable face, and tell me you can say no. Gods she's so beautiful." I said while mum just gave me look._

 _"Hayden will I always be your princess." I smiled and gently placed her on the ground. I know my parents were watching us with a smile. I kissed her forehead and smiled at her._

 _"No matter what, you will always be my princess Ivy." She jumped to my arms laughing. She kissed my nose, and smiled at me._

 _"You'll always be my prince." My parents just laughed, and soon both Ivy and I joined._

~End of Flashback~

I finished the bottle as I remembered. I think I'm drunk, but not properly drunk. I placed the bottle on the ground looking up at the night sky filled with yellow twinkling stars. Ivy and I used to stay out late in the garden star gazing.

My princess, she'll always be my princess.

"Why did you leave me princess, I can't live without you. Your prince need you. My beautiful princess why did you leave me? I miss you. I'm...s...sorry y...y...ou got hurt, but I don't want you to leave. You will always be my princess even if I call someone else princess. Your are always in my memories. I will never forget you my beautiful baby sister. I love you." My eyes drip with tears. My walls, the walls that hold me up, make me strong just... collapse. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fall from my chin, drenching my tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. I can't, I can't be strong anymore. I give up.

 ** **Third person's POV****

As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. He hit the ground and tried to scream, but his voice was melted by the sound of the place. The muffled sobs wracked against his chest. Question racing through his head. Only one stood out. Why? Why did the gods above had steal his princess away from him? Just why? What did wrong did he do to deserve this?

He wanted his mother and father as he sat on the ground crying. Hearing his parents tell a complete stranger that they had time for her did it for him. Where were they when he needed them. He was abandoned so, they could grieve over their lost child. But now, he just wanted his parents no matter what they had done. He just wanted them to hold him. After three years he finally broke, finally cried, and needs his parents. Wanted their love.

Hayden slowly got up grabbed his bottle, and somehow made it to his car. He hasn't stopped crying he can't even walk in a straight line. He started his and made his journey back home, back to his parents arms where he could be safe. Half an hour later he pulled his car to their drive way. He wasn't sure what the time was. He just wanted his mum and dad. At this moment he's done being stubborn.

 ** **Hayden's POV****

I opened the front door, and stumbled to the living room. I saw Astrid, mum and dad sitting in the couch watching T.V. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks.

"Mum, Dad." it almost came in a whisper. My mum looked at me quickly.

"Baby"

"Son"

They got on their feet. I walked over to them crying, and hugged them.

"Baby what's wrong?" mum asked while stroking my hair. I felt dad's rough yet strong, and gentle hand rub circles on my back.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't mean anything. I just miss her." I felt my mum pull me to her chest, and slowly sitting on the floor. I felt dad round me pulling us to him.

"Son we understand, She was your princess. I understand what you're going through. She was my baby girl, she was my light like she was to you and your mother." My father smooth voice rang through my ears.

I shook my head "You don't understand. We...we were h...h...happy so happy. Then...sh...she left us be...be...because I...I fa...failed to...protect her. I destroyed our family. It was my fault." I could help it. I just could help, but think this. I didn't care if Astrid was watching because all I need is my parents.

"NEVER say that Hayden! Don't you EVER say that my precious baby. It was never your fault. You hear me. It was that man who ran his car over her fault. He did it, it's his fault." I felt mum's tears soak my shirt just like I soaked hers and dad's.

"Son, my precious boy listen your sister wouldn't want you to still crying over her" dad grabbed my face gently making me look him in his eyes. "She would want you to be happy and enjoying your life. You always told her that tears didn't belong in her beautiful eyes, and she would say the same. She was your princess, and you were her prince. Even though she isn't here physically she will always be in our hearts. Her memories will live forever. She would want you to be crying over her."

The dam broke again. I flung myself at dad and cried against his chest. He's right.

 ** **Astrid's POV****

I just stared at the scene in front of me. I had been wrong all along. Hayden had lost a sister. Of course this is going to hurt him. Here I was judging him. Who fudgenuts do I think I am judging. I mentally slapped myself.

"We are so sorry son, we were never there for you. You shouldn't have had to through all this by yourself. We understand why you hate us. Please son talk to us don't keep everything in. We are here for you" Stoick held onto his son.

Valka kept stroking his hair " We always have time for you Hiccup, just come to us baby. We love you baby, we don't to lose you to." I guess that did it for Hayden. He cried harder, after a few minutes he looked at his parent form the angle I could see his eyes red and puffy.

"I...I l...l...love you too." Valka gasped and hugged Hayden tighter. Both cried. Valka in happiness, Hayden in both happiness and sadness. I looked at Stoick, tears brimmed in his eyes. Even though this is supposed to be sad I can't help, but think how sweet this family moment is.

After what felt like hours went by Hayden and Valka's cries had reduced down to sobs and Hiccups. I saw Stoick kissing both their heads. They had fallen asleep from exhaustion from crying. He then looked at me with a small smile.

"Come here Astrid." I went to him, then he pulled me next Hayden, and held me in this family embrace. I finally felt loved. I understand Hayden, and I'm going to be there for him. He doesn't deserve this. This is my personal mission. To help Hayden be happy. I felt myself being pulled into the darkness, and with in seconds it was fully darken.

 _I will make you happy Hayden. I promise._


End file.
